First meeting
by Madame-de-Sade
Summary: The first meeting between Germany and fem!America, will they become friends or enemies?


Something about Ludwig and Emily (fem!America) and their first meeting. There were also Prussia, England and fem!Austria – Sophie.

* * *

><p><strong>First meeting.<strong>

"Ludwig sit down finally in a place!"

The Holy Roman Empire reluctantly obeyed. He stopped staring through the window. But…

"What have you got?" Austria asked vigilantly.

"Where?" Ludwig wondered innocently, but Sophie removed from behind Ludwig's jacket a small dagger.

"For God`s sake…" She sighted. "You should already know that you can't bring weapon for this kind of meeting."

"But, what if the sister of England will be armed?"

"Why would she be armed?"

"Because…"

Because Prussia, a few days ago said that America is wild and England is mad.

**O**

The Holy Roman Empire knew that the colonists and the Redskins are two completely different things. He did not expect the painted faces, feathers, or a set of scalps at her belt. In fact, he didn't know what he should expect.

But still, he felt a little disappointed.

America is a few centuries younger, but nearly two heads taller – this is already enough to dislike her. And she is not wild but simply her manners are horrible. She interfered with the adults conversation. She can't eat properly. Waving her legs under the table and, ow, she kicked Ludwig's ankle.

"England. Can we go outside? I am getting bored."

Austria nodded.

"Go out to play."

**O**

"Race with me!"

"No."

"Well, I bet you will not climb to the top of that tree!"

"I will not climb like monkeys." The Holy Roman Empire responded haughtily. He improved his cuffs, watching America when she climbed l with agility of monkey.

"Geez, you are sooo boring."

"And you are stupid."

"But not boring."

"And your brother is mad." Ludwig added vindictively. To his surprise Emily laughted.

"I know, really, I know."

**O**

"Do you have horses here?"

"Of course, come on!" The Holy Roman Empire was really proud of their horses and he didn't want to let America went alone to the stables.

"What is his name?" Emily asked, stopping in front of a very beautiful black mount who was belonging to Prussia. And he was the wildest horse in the whole stable.

"Cain."

"Is it from Bible?"

"Well, yes, Prussia was the Teutonic Knight and…are you listening?"

"Mhm" America said carelessly, stroking Cain's muzzle. "So you are like that? Hmm." She added with laugh when the horse tried to bite her. Hooves hit the wall and then Emily did something idiotic. She climbed on a gate of a box.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to try him,." Emily said and sat on horseback. "Open the gate, kid."

"What she means by kid?" Ludwig thought.

"Are you crazy?" Ludwig shouted loudly. Too loudly, because horses started startling. "This is Prussia's horse! He will bit your nose off! Prussia will kill me! Get down, this instant!"

"Don't shout kid, because you startle…ow!"

Ludwig jerked Emily and she lost her balance and fell on him.

The Holy Roman Empire was taught to be polite for guests. But it was hard when someone laid on you and before that the same someone punched you straight in your nose.

**O**

"Did you hear?" Arthur said, when he and Prussia with Austria went out and stand on the porch. "It is something like horses went mad…"

**O**

"We will talk about this later." Austria said, when Prussia finally separated America and Holy Rome.

"Yes Austria." Ludwig answered quietly. He glanced casually on America.

"Emily talked with Britain, explained something quickly in their own language, but it didn't sound like she apologized. She had hands in her pockets. And finally she grinned to her brother.

"Such a baby." Ludwig thought mockingly. "But at least she didn't blame me."

**O**

Ice creams in the warm afternoon and walks to the lake had something in them that they woke in young countries pacifists. Or at least they stopped arguing.

"Will we sleep in one room?" America asked, throwing stones. Pebble skipped a few times on the water surface.

"No?" Ludwig snorted, throwing another pebble. "You are not afraid of dark, are you?

"Phh, of course no…., but...

England sometimes tells me stories."

"About ghosts, witches?" Holy Rome maliciously inquired. "Are you afraid of monster that hides under your bed?"

"No!" Emily almost shouted. "It is just…They are not good fairy tells.."

"But they are still only fairy tells."

"It is not about that."

"So?"

The fact that England always said them like they were real warning. But Emily said only.

"You will not understand."

"How can I understand anything." Ludwig said impatiently. "If I don't know, what are we talking about?"

And America told him about washerwoman, who was washing blood stained shirt, about lamenting banshee, about elves. And about the fire on the hills and people who disappeared during the night of Samhain. And The Holy Roman Empire listened with attention and indulgence of a child, whom no one ever told bedtime stories.

"So what, it still only fairy tells."

"I told you, you catch nothing."

**O**

"England, can I go and take the gun? I will teach Ludwig how to shoot. "

"There is no need, I know how to use a gun."

And they were running around the garden something likea a good hour, they were eating cherries from the tree and shooting to birds. Ludwig who appreciated the precision thought that he can even like that wild girl from prairie, because she was excellent shooter.

And then America saw a man who was going through field outside the garden.

**O**

"Maybe it is your sister." Prussia growled. "But if I catch her one more time on shooting to my men, I will take my belt off and I will personally punish her."

"I didn't know, that she learnt something like that." Arthur said more stunned than embarrassed.

"It is unusual, but Prussia is right. I don't care about that man, because he is fine, but this girl is running nearly all year alone on the prairie. She became some kind of savage." Austria said calmly.

"It will turn against you England."

"Thanks, but I know better what…"

**O**

"Wow, they panicked so much." Emily complained, dodging behind Ludwig from the danger zone.

The Holy Roman Empire counted. A fight with the guest, that will be two days of house arrest. Well unless Prussia talked with Austria…So maybe only one day. Destruction of elegant clothes. Kneeling on peas. And then…

"I don't know what they want, after all I aimed to the hat."

"Are you crazy or just stupid?" Ludwig asked angrily. "You could miss!"

America made funny grimace.

"I have never missed, kid."

Ludwig wandered what kind of punishment he will get if he kill America here and know.

**O**

Hours passed, it is afternoon now and America didn't do anything irritating. She even behaved better, or maybe she just knew how to play alone, like Ludwig.

So it is the reason that Holy Rome didn't kill America, he thought that there will be more and better reasons to do this in the future.

**O**

He was almost asleep when the door to his room opened and something jumped onto his legs.

"What are you doing? Get off!"

"Do you know that they aren't sleeping yet?" Emily asked with excitement.

"I know, go to your bed."

"I will show you the Indian trick..."

"Get out."

"…you only need to put your ear to the floor and then…"

"Get out of here."

"…you will hear everything. Come and try, here is a chink in the wooden floor, you will hear everything."

This is too much for Ludwig, he sat on his bed straight.

"Do you know how many punishment I will get because of your stupid ideas?" He whispered. "Just talking with you is a straight way to have house arrest! You are crazy!"

"Are you really angry, because of such stupidity? And there was a moment of silence. Ludwig felt embarrassment and for a while he was happy that he can't see Emily's face.

A few minutes later, when America went to her room, Holy Rome rose from bed and knelt on the floor, his ear pressed to the wood.

And he didn't hear anything. Maybe, because he just didn't know how to do this properly.

Or rather, because, he didn't want to hear another quarrel between Prussia and Austria.

**O**

It was long time ago. By that time both Germany and America gave each other plenty reasons to fight. But…

"Germany, America invited us for some drinks, are you going?"

"I stay." Ludwig said without lifting his eyes from the laptop.

"But Germany…"

"Leave him alone. If he really wants to sit here.." He heard from corridor some irreverent voice. It was Emily. "Germany, just for your information Japan goes with us."

"Have a good time, Maybe I will join later." Germany sighed and looked straight into happy face of America.

She stand with her hands in her pockets and she leaned carelessly against the frame.

"You were always stiff, kid." She said cheerfully and showed him her tongue.


End file.
